Nosgoth High School
by razielforever
Summary: School is hard. Just imagine what it was like for raziel and his brothers. This story will show you what it is like.


disclaimer* i do not own any of the legacy of kain characters or places. my only characters are Juliet, Bess, and Raphael.

Raziel got his class time trip permission slip and went to the lunch room to shift to have a soul. He sifted back and sat by his brothers Rahab and Dumah (studying for science) and rahab's girlfriend Juliet.

Raziel: So Rahab how was your swim class?

Rahab: Good. How was your history class?

Raziel: Good Mobias gave me my class time trip permission.

Rahab: Do you think Kain will sing it?

Raziel: I hope so I like the 1500's.

Juliet: IT sounds fun.

Dumah: you are making it hard to constrict.

Rahab: Where are the others?

Dumah: They got detention.

Raziel: Again!

Juliet: Yes.

Raziel: how is the blood?

Rahab: The same as always.

Kain walks up in his mist form and sits down (so no one will see his sons next to the gym couch).

Kain: Hi boys hi Juliet.

All in unison: hi kain.

Raziel: Kain can you sing this for me?

Kain: What is it?

Raziel: my class time trip thing.

Kain: Ok.

Rahab: We should get to science class Dumah.

Dumah: Ya the safrin lord will kill us if we are late.

Rahab and Dumah: By every one.

Kain: We need to get to the gym Raziel.

Raziel: Ok dad.

Raziel and Kain: By Juliet.

Kain told the class to get partners. Raziel picked his best friend Raphael and Kain passes out fake swords.

Raziel: why are you so beat up?

Raphael: I joined the V.H. club.

Raziel: why did you join the vampire hunters club?

Raphael: I thought it meant vampire holidays club.

Raziel: well this combat paretic should help.

Raphael: Ya if I had a sword.

The bell rings and everyone heads home.

Kain: how was the test?

Rahab: I think I passed.

Dumah: I may have got a C-

Raziel: you need more confidence

They reach the Sectary of the Clans.

Kain: when are going to be home?

Dumah: 4:00.

Raziel: who did they fight?

Dumah: each other.

Rahab did they sissy fight.

Dumah: no.

Kain: good.

Raziel goes to watch TV. Dumah goes to his room. Rahab heads to the pool.

Kain gets a can of blood for himself and a caned soul for Raziel. Turel, Zephon and Melchia walk in.

Turel: hi.

Out of no ware the three attack Raziel and make him shift.

Kain: you know he will shift back and get you.

Zephon: not this time.

Raziel quietly shifted back and bets them to a pulp.

The three brothers: ow.

Raziel: serves you right.

Melchia: what did we do?

Kain: you made him shift.

Turel: blood I need blood.

Kain: RAHAB! DUMAH!

Rahab: what.

Kain: help us get them blood.

Rahab: I will refill the pool with blood.

He goes s and comes back to help toss them in.

Turel: we will get you next time.

Raziel: and I will get you worse.

Raziel goes to Kain's throne room to speak to Motaias.

Motaias: hi Raziel.

Raziel: hi.

Tural, Zepon and Malkia walk in.

Motaias: why are you made?

Zepon: he attacked us.

Raziel: they made me shift.

Tural: so.

Motaias changing the subject: are you ready for the party?

Raziel: ya! I can't believe Kain is letting us have a party.

Motaias: We dead guardians are ready for it. I will bring in the wraith.

Arial: I will make the music balanced.

Mobias: I will bring stuff form every centaury.

Mailic: I am going to bring all the motel combat games.

Neptoceter: I will make this place look deferent every song.

Motaias: the others left so we are going to plug every thing into the energy pillar.

Latter that night the gests came and so did Raziel's girlfriend Bess.

Raziel: hi Bessie.

Bess: hi Razzy.

They kiss (how I don't know because Raziel is missing his lower jaw).they go to play spin the bottle with Rahab, Juliet, and some how Raziel's human self.

H Raziel: how did the bottle land on you?

Raziel: I don't like it either.

H Raziel: can't we both kiss Bess instead?

Every one but the Raziels: No.

They do it (I still don't know how). They go play truth or dare.

Bess: truth or dare Raziel.

Raziel: dare.

Bess: I dare you to punch yourself as hard as you can.

Raziel goes and punches H Raziel as hard as he could in the stomach.

Raziel: what it counts. Truth or dare Bess.

Bess: dare.

Raziel I dare you to kiss me.

She goes and kisses H Raziel.

Bess: what it counts.

H Raziel: goes and helps Turel, Zephon and Malkia beat up Raziel and make him shift again.

The 4 of them: hahahhahahahhah hahahhahahahahahhahaa hhahahahahhaahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahahah.

He shifts back beats them all up and h Raziel get punch so hard in the face it swells up and he bumps into everything.

Everyone but the Raziels: hahahahahahahaha.

Both Raziels: stop laughing at me.

Mobias sends h Raziel back to his time but not his human brothering.

H Rahab: I hate mortal combat.

Rahab: let's go to the pool.

Juliet: ok.

They leave.

Raphael: you need to be nicer to yourself Raziel.

Raziel: I will get over it.

The party ends and they go to bed (Raziel shifts that is how he sleeps).

Classes go by the same Raziel hands in his time slip.

Raziel sits with his friends at a lunch room table.

Ever one mentioned in this but the h brothers and Turel, Zephon, Malkia: WOW you three don't have detention.

Turel: I know it fells so weird.

Rahab: what did you not do?

Malkia: same stuff we always do.

Kain: weird.

Raziel: hay Raphael do you want to go to the moves with us, Juliet, and Bess.

Raphael: ok it sounds like fun.

Malkia: Kain can I do heralds in track?

Kain: ok but you have to jump over them and not pass though them.

Malkia: uuu never mind.

The loud speaker then cam on.

Loud speaker: attention all vampires you are now banished to the reaver forges, the under ground pillar platform and Jonos Ardren's mountain retreat. All that are out of them will be hunted. That is all.

The vampire teleport to the areas. Kain and Raziel stay and fight with the reavers and it goes on kind of like Defiance.

The End!


End file.
